


This Is A Beginning

by cassacain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Catwoman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain
Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy have been friends and roommates since the Gotham City Sirens started. But, now that Harley and Ivy are dating, will the dynamic for the Sirens change?.Selina answered with a kiss. Ivy’s lips were fuller than Harley’s, though both were soft. Where Harley’s kiss was frantic and fiery, Ivy’s kiss was slower, as if time stilled just to allow Selina this moment. Ivy wrapped her arms around Selina, pressing in tight against her, and when they broke away Ivy met her eyes with a love-swelled expression that made Selina’s heart soar.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	This Is A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Harley/Selina/Ivy content. Maybe, later on, I'll go back and add on the dirty bits that happen next.

Harley Quinn collided with Selina in the doorway.

“Oopsie!” Harley exclaimed, her voice blurred by her failing grip on her toothbrush. She dropped her towel for a moment but caught it before too much was revealed.

“Again?” Selina snarled, nearly dropping the cat she held against her shoulder. “What is with you two?”

“Accshadent,” Harley garbled around her toothbrush, lifting her arms in a complacent, surrendering shrug. Selina let out a short huff.

“Yeah, well this is the end of it. I’ve had it!” Selina shouted.

Harley’s eyes went wide with such panic that Selina decided to wait as Harley sprinted off. She darted back through the hallway and into the bathroom, spat out the tooth paste in her mouth and turned to Selina with wide eyes. “Please don’t move out!” She begged.

Selina shook her head. “I should move out, but no, that wasn’t my idea. We’re having a roommate meeting.”

…

Harley, Selina, and Ivy sat in the living room of their large abandoned greenhouse. It had a few cozy add-ons, including the refurbished room they currently occupied. Ivy had decorated the place like an Olde Tyme Marketplace add, with lots of rusted silver buckets dripping with healthy green plants, white and light-colored furniture, and a long divan with arrays of sweet-smelling plants on either side.

Ivy sat on the divan, running her hands through long stretches of vibrant, curly red hair. Her gardening gloves lay beside her and her faded overalls were baggy and messy. Harley was equally casual, sitting cross-legged on the floor in red sweatpants and a baggy black hoodie she stole from the Joker before they broke up (for the tenth and final time). 

Selina occupied the opposite side of the divan from Ivy, opposing Harley and Ivy’s casual, comfortable appearances with a small, tight-fit black dress and silhouettes. Her dark pixie cut was styled back, her neck adorned with an expensive diamond necklace she hadn’t taken off since she stole it three days ago. It was currently her pride and joy. Though she wanted to look no-nonsense, when her little white-and-brown-spotted cat, Beans, jumped into her lap she allowed him to curl into a ball and she rubbed behind his ears until he fell asleep. She figured she could lint roll her dress later.

Ivy let out a deep, long-suffering sigh. “So you’re mad at us, Selina?” She asked, shortly, fixing oaky-brown eyes on her friend.

“This needs to be taken a little more seriously than that. If we’re all going to keep living together, I mean,” Selina said, going for the low-blow. Harley pouted at the implication.

“I’d miss ya and the cats so much if ya left, Selina. You can’t even imagine it,” Harley said, switching from cross-legged to hugging her legs to her chest. “I’d have to keep Sunshine.”

Sunshine was a yellow tomcat that was meaner than Harley’s hyenas. “He might choose to stay with you.” Selina replied, flat and honest. 

“I’d rather you chose to stay with us!” Harley cried out, then covered her mouth and looked over at Ivy for assurance. Ivy smiled at her, leaning forward and placing a hand on her cheek. Harley smiled at the affection and scooted closer to Ivy, resting her cheek on Ivy’s knee. Ivy ran her hand over her hair.

Selina took a deep breath. “I’m just going to address the elephant in the room. This is part of it. A big part of it. I mean, you two are official now. Why do you want me here?”

Harley lifted her head from Ivy’s grip, missing the look of pure, deep love Ivy was throwing at her. It made Selina’s chest flutter, seeing that look on Ivy’s face, and then it made her heart burn to realize it wasn’t for her.

How things had changed in these recent years.

“You don’t like us together?” Harley asked, concerned. She wrapped a soft hand around Ivy’s calf. Selina let out a small, wry laugh.

“I hear you two going at it every night. Don’t you want privacy?” Selina argued back. Harley frowned, but before she could speak up Selina pressed on. “Look, you’re both my friends and I care deeply about both of you, but at the end of the day you two are gorgeous and seeing you constantly affectionate like this…” she shook her head.

“Ya feel left out?” Harley asked, empathy in her voice. Selina’s jaw stiffened and she cast her gaze to the side.

“Don’t try to psycho-analyze me, Harley,” she said, chidingly. It had taken a lot of her to admit to Harley and Ivy how she really felt about them together; in her mind, she was already packing a bag to leave.

“Harley’s not,” Ivy’s deep, enchanting voice enticed Selina into lifting her head and meeting her eyes again. “It’s just, we thought you weren’t interested in us. You always talked about Holly or Bruce.”

Two of her exes. Selina smiled. “I’m not with either of them anymore. Holly wanted a normal life and Bruce wanted a more…bizarre one.” She still loved Bruce too much to give away to her supervillain friends that he was a vigilante.

Harley smiled up at her. “Then, you wouldn’t mind if I did this, would you?” Harley started toward Selina, leaning against her legs and softly putting her hands on either side of her face. Selina met Harley’s eyes with a smile.

“Seems to me like you aren’t doing much of anything—” Harley cut her off with a gentle kiss. It was soft against her lips, and Selina shut her eyes and sank into it, feeling her body relax toward Harley’s. Ivy slid across the divan as Harley crawled up, making her way into Selina’s lap as she kissed her with increasing vigor.

Selina broke the kiss. “Damn, that was a lot of tongue,” she remarked, and Harley giggled before whipping off her hoodie, revealing just a bra beneath.

“Don’t I know it?” Ivy snarked in turn, grinning up at Harley who returned the smile. She glanced over at Selina. “Before Harley gets ahead of herself, I need to know. Are you good to keep going?” 

Selina answered with a kiss. Ivy’s lips were fuller than Harley’s, though both were soft. Where Harley’s kiss was frantic and fiery, Ivy’s kiss was slower, as if time stilled just to allow Selina this moment. Ivy wrapped her arms around Selina, pressing in tight against her, and when they broke away Ivy met her eyes with a love-swelled expression that made Selina’s heart soar.

“You’re an amazing kisser,” Ivy said, running the back of her hand over Selina’s cheek. It made Selina shudder. Harley’s weight adjusted in her lap, but Selina was too engrossed to look.

“I’ve had plenty of practice,” Selina purred, her banter running on autopilot. She flinched when she felt someone undoing her heel strap and looked down to find Harley in her underwear, undressing her. “Eager, are we?” She smirked, teasing.

Harley beamed in return. “Just moving things along!” She said. “I can get rid of the bra if ya’d like?”

“All things in due time,” Selina replied with a smile. She intended to take her time tonight.


End file.
